1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of guiding a position, and more particularly, to a method of guiding a position using portable terminals such as a mobile phone, a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have become user necessities. As the communication technologies of mobile devices have evolved, the mobile devices now support additional functions such as digital camera, multimedia recording/reproducing, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), financial settlement, Internet search, electronic notebook, and wireless data communication functions.
In addition, the support of a navigation function in such devices using a Global Positioning System (GPS) has become commonplace, and myriad navigation programs have been developed and installed in such mobile devices as smart phones.
However, a navigation device is generally restricted to operate only for “roads” on the Road Traffic Act, and thus does not provide pedestrian guidance. Further, while the navigation device is useful for information seekers, a more intuitive guiding method is needed for visually impaired, aged, or special needs persons in comparison with other persons. In addition, a method of intuitively acquiring assistance from another person by using a smart phone when receiving position-guiding is needed.